


A Simple Favor

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Negotiations, Rough Kissing, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: There was no one Lilith trusted less than the Seelie Queen and her hoard of forest nymphs, but with those despicable shadowhunters hot on her tail at every turn, she knew she had to dosomething.
Relationships: Lilith/Seelie Queen
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Simple Favor

There was no one Lilith trusted less than the Seelie Queen and her hoard of forest nymphs, but with those despicable shadowhunters hot on her tail at every turn, she knew she had to do  _ something _ . She appeared, a cloud of dark smoke trailing behind her as the sharpened spears held by the Queen’s knights thrust against her throat. She rolled her eyes, flicked her wrist and the spears dropped to the ground. 

“Lilith, you now how much I hate when my knights are disarmed. I like to feel protected,” the Queen said in her light voice. Lilith looked the Queen up and down and scoffed, crossing her arms and placing on hand under her chin. 

“Why is it you always look this way when I see you?” Lilith noted, the mossy dress barely covering the middle aged Queen. Lilith was fully aware of the Queen’s ability to change her presenting age based on whoever entered the realm and knew exactly why she chose that form. The Queen smiled at her and tilted her head before uncrossing her legs and standing up. The moss flowed down her legs and dragged on the dirt behind her as she sauntered up to Lilith. 

“I know you can’t resist a beautiful creature, Lilith. And it’s always best to be prepared for anything when faced with another queen,” she said as she waved the knights around her away. They nodded their heads as they backed away, leaving the two queen’s alone with one another. “What brings you to my realm? I know you’re not here for a visit, as much as I wish you were,” the Queen said, the smirk never leaving her face. There was something about her that had Lilith simultaneously rolling her eyes and shivering in desire. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, my Queen,” Lilith responded, even though it wasn’t quite true. The Queen reached her hand out and stroked a gentle finger down Lilith’s face. She leaned into it for a moment before her hand shot up, grabbing at the Queen’s wrist. She didn’t pull the hand away quite yet, though. “What do you know about the shadowhunters of the New York Institute?” A giggled escaped the Queen’s lips as she took a dangerous step closer to Lilith. Their bodies were pressed close now and Lilith resisted the urge to back away. She knew the Queen would pounce at the first sense of unease and Lilith wasn’t about to show any. 

“The New York Institute is filled with competent shadowhunters with very, very dumb decision making skills,” the Queen reported. Seelie’s couldn’t lie but they could bend the truth and were oh so good at that. Lilith replayed the sentence over and over in her head, but couldn’t find the trick. “I can tell you everything in exchange for one thing.” Lilith narrowed her eyes and let go of the Queen’s wrist. She stroked her knuckles down Lilith’s face slowly, tracing her neck until her palm rested high on Lilith's chest. 

“Our exchanges have never worked in my favor,” Lilith noted. The Queen hummed and brought her hand back up to Lilith’s neck. Lilith stood straight, her chin up as the Queen’s hand wrapped around her neck. 

“I think that depends on the way you look at it,” she whispered as she pulled Lilith’s head down with a tight squeeze on her neck. She knew a kiss from a Seelie was one of the most dangerous gifts, but she couldn’t refuse. Their lips met and a familiar warmth washed over her as their mouths moved slowly together. The Queen’s grip on her neck softened more with every passing second and Lilith hummed into her lips. When the grip disappeared all together, her own hand shot up to grasp at the Queen’s neck instead. She pulled away with a gasp, that sly smirk still present on her lips. 

“You work with me, we defeat the shadowhunters forever. That’s the only exchange I’m willing to be a part of,” Lilith challenged as she lifted the Queen’s feet just slightly off the ground. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted to kiss or smack the smirk off of her face. 

“You’ve grown smarter in your years, Lilith. That’s the most open ended arrangement you’ve ever offered,” the Queen teased with what was left of her breath. Her eyes widened as Lilith’s grip tightened and she nodded. Lilith released her and her feet hit the ground, her green eyes clearing. 

“Do you agree?” Lilith asked with a raise of her eyebrows. The Queen searched her eyes and Lilith ignored the chill that ran down her spine.

“I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
